


Lie To Me (Tell Me It's Okay)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Stockholm Syndrome, dub-con, non-youtuber au, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lie to me, please" Dan sobbed. "Tell me that I'll be okay, tell me that I'm loved"</p><p>Dan's in an abusive relationship. Can Phil save him?</p><p>THIS CHAPTER IS INCOMPLETE AND THIS WILL PROBABLY NEVER BE COMPLETED. SORRY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie To Me (Tell Me It's Okay)

Dan came home from an awful day at work and let himself into his flat. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was sticking up from running his hands through it in frustration. He set his briefcase down on the counter, only to be bent over and slammed into by his boyfriend.  
"Liam, I'm not in the mood" he mumbled tiredly.  
"Don't you love me?" came the reply.  
"Yeah,but-"  
"Then can't you do this one thing for me? I've been alone all day, you're always working," he whined. That's because I'm the only one keeping a roof over our heads, Dan thinks. But he doesn't say it. "Yeah, yeah okay" Dan submitted to his boyfriend's wishes. Who else would love him as much as he did? Same old drill; bend over the table, don't make a sound. "There's a good boy," Liam crooned. Liam's eyes filled with tears. "You know I would kill myself if you left? I love you so much." "Yeah," Dan groaned. "I love you too." A few hours later, Liam went out, presumably to see his friends.

Phil tapped nervously at his desk. He still hadn't gotten a text from Dan. Dan'd promised that today was the day he'd talk to his boyfriend, probably to no avail. At least Dan knew his relationship was bad. He insisted regularly that Liam was a "nice guy" and that he just loved him too much. Yeah, right. Basically everyone knew how badly Liam treated Dan, which was why only Phil was allowed to see Dan. And Liam hated him coming over. Suddenly, there came a knock on the door. Phil didn't recall ordering anything, so he jumped off his chair to answer it.

There stood a very cold, very wet- must've been raining, Phil thought fleetingly- Dan. He'd obviously been crying, and Phil welcomed him in with a warm hug instantly. With a numb Dan in his arms, he kicked the door shut and led him to the sofa. He rubbed Dan's back soothingly.  
"Do you want to talk?"  
Dan shook his head no.  
"You sure?"  
Dan nodded.  
"Do you want some chocolate?"  
Another nod. Phil left Dan curled up on the sofa and went to make them both a hot chocolate.

When Phil came back with two steaming mugs, Dan was curled up in a ball, staring at the wall. Phil's fists clenched. How could anyone treat the person they loved this way? Or anyone? It wasn't right and Dan shouldn't have to go through this. He'd been with Liam since Dan went to college to study law. Dan only kept at it because he was paid good money, and that was what supplied them with food and shelter. Phil knew Dan hated his job. He hated having to work hours and hours each day to come home and clean and cook. But, inexplicably, he still loves him. Funny thing, love.


End file.
